Say a Pray for Me
by wolf-grl2008
Summary: Rosalie has a hard time opening up to Emmett then hears him in his room. "I just want Heaven for her Lord." Emmett/ Rosalie oneshot


**I was reading about when Emmett explains to Bella about his transformation. I was thinking about something and came up with this! Enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any of the characters.**

Emmett.

Our newest edition to the odd Cullen family. The man I had saved, the man I had taken a perfectly good human life from. He was practically dead, but that would have been better than this life. Even if he took to this life fine, he even seemed to enjoy it, but I couldn't help but wonder in the back of my mind if he resented me. If he hated me, like I hated this life.

I couldn't even look at him most of the time, even with all the adoration he gave me. He called me his "Angel". What a joke. I was an demon of Hell, turning him into the worst kind of monster imaginable. He was a sweet man, with cute little dimples, curly hair and a childlike innocence that didn't fit his large muscled form. He was attractive and beautiful. I loved everything about him but I couldn't even talk to him.

I didn't deserve him, half because of what I did to him, and half because of... what happened to me. I was damaged goods. I was worthless. He would never want me after he found out about what Royce had done to me. Emmett would never love me. Even if I had all the love in the world for him.

Esme did all she could to comfort and tell me I was wrong. When she would brush my hair, she would whisper gently about how he looked at me like I was the only girl in the world. She would tell me over and over he loved me, and that he would take me as I was. I was a beautiful, perfect women, she assured me, and he would be lucky to have someone like me.

A mother's assurances. She had to tell me all of that.

Emmett had slowly began to fade away from me too. He seemed to realize that I couldn't be what he wanted. So the smiles he would give me every time he saw me came fewer and fewer, the loving stares he would give me turned to avoiding gazes. Hunting with me hardly ever happened anymore, even though he used to every time. It hurt, like knife in the gut, but I deserved it. Emmett was to good for me and he deserved someone far better.

So I took his aversion with a defiant, emotionless face like I didn't even notice. Because even if it was hurting like hell, I was still Rosalie Hale and I would never show how much I was hurting. Because even if I knew that Emmett would never hurt me, I wouldn't give him anything to hurt me with. I had a hard shell around me, and not even Emmett would break through. Even if deep down... I kind of wanted him too.

Emmett and Edward had come back from a hunting trip hours ago and Emmett had stayed in his room ever since he had come home. It was making me nervous. Edward had assured me nothing had happened and told me to leave him alone but I refused. Even if Emmett and I were... in an odd time I still loved and cared if something was wrong. And it definitely was. Emmett had stayed in his room for 3 hours when he usually couldn't even stay in once spot for five.

So I quietly made my way past his room, listening in. I didn't even breath as I slowled almost to a stop to hear...

Him talking to himself? I knew Emmett was odd, but this was different.

"Please do this for me." He whispered, sighing heavily. "I know I wasn't the best when I was human, but this isn't for me. It's for Rose." What was for me? I didn't understand. Who on earth was he talking to? "She's beautiful.. and thank you for letting me be near her. Even if she doesn't want me. But she's my Angel God. I thought you sent her to me. And God, please just help her. Please God, help her."

God. Emmett was praying. Praying for me. How... oddly sweet. I wasn't very religious, especially after what had happened during my "death". What God would let me die like that, and then condemn me to this life? But I still felt extremely... loved by the fact that Emmett was praying for me.

"God, I don't know what it is... but I know she's hurting. Every time I look in her eyes there's pain. Her beautiful face always looks so sad. Even when she smiles." Emmett whispered, heaving a sigh. "I can't take it. I would go to Hell and back for her. Anything to see that amazing smile reach her eyes. I just want her happy. So please take away her pain." His voice was begging.

I covered my mouth, biting back a sob. Sweet, loving, amazing Emmett. Carlisle, Esme, even Edward were fooled by my proud, non-caring demeanor. I could hide my anguish filled thoughts from Edward even. But Emmett, who had known me all of 6 months, could see right past all the facades. I swear my heart just beat again.

"God, I don't care if I'm on the list for Hell. I would go to Hell for her... just so I could give her Heaven. I want to give her heaven Lord. I know I've sinned, and I know I don't deserve anything from you. But please forgive me and do this for her. Because all I care about now is Rosalie Lillian Hale. She's my miracle, and I thank you for her Lord. Every day of my life I'll work to be a better follower to you if you just help her. I swear." He sighed, his voice breaking. I could picture his his face, crumpled and pain, just like the day I found him. "I swear Lord."

I ran away to my room now, not even caring if he heard me. Oh, god I didn't deserve him not more than ever. Even if he loved me, I couldn't be with him. He was too kind, to caring, to loving. I would never deserve someone as kind as Emmett.

"Rosalie?" Esme whispered, knocking on the door. I sighed, telling her to come in. Like she hadn't seen me broken and sobbing already. She found me on the bed, my arms around myself, near sobbing again. "Oh, Rosalie." She sighed, coming to smooth my hair, and whisper words only a mother could give. "That boy loves you Rosalie... you need to let go of this pain and just be happy with him."

"_I just want her happy."_

I chocked back another dry sob, savoring the feeling of her running her hands through my hair. "He'll love you for you sweetie. Who couldn't Rosalie?" Esme whispered.

_"Please take away her pain."_

"I don't know how to let the pain go." I whispered, half answering Emmett's prayer and half answering Esme. She leaned down, kissing my temple.

"Then let Emmett take it away sweetie. Let that boy love you. The pain will go away then. His love will help the pain." Esme smiled, running her hand over my hair again.

_"Because all I care about now is Rosalie Lillian Hale." _

_"_Let it go Rosalie."

_"I want to give her heaven Lord."_

"Let it go."

"_I swear. I swear Lord."_

Say a pray for me Emmett. Because this pain was too much.

Say a pray for me, because I needed all the help I could get.

Say a pray for me Emmett.

Say a pray for me.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Emmett?"

He looked toward me, his eyes wide with the fact that I was even talking with him. He blinked, looking stunned. Any other time I would love the fact that a man was looking at me like that, but now it hurt. Because I should have shown him that I wanted him around before.

"Can we talk?" I asked, looking down at my hands.

"Of course." he said immediately, standing up in a rush. I walked out side, him a foot step behind.

"I want to take you somewhere." I whispered, reaching out my hand. He nodded, eager for where ever I was taking him. He took my hand, a small dimpled smile spreading across his face. We ran for a hundred miles and I sniffed about till I found the clearing I was looking for. I stopped when we reached it, dropping his hand and looking back at him. I sniffed about, until I found the exact spot. The scent of his blood was almost completely gone, but I could smell the faintest bit of it left. I pointed to where it was the worst. "I found you here. It took every bit of strength I had to not feed off of you and take you to Carlisle." I whispered, looking back up at him. "Do you know why I saved you?"

He stared at me for a long moment, his face confused. "No... I don't. I kinda... I kinda wonder why you saved me. Exspecially now that I know I'm such a dissapointment to you."

I gaped at him, my eyes widening. "Don't ever say that again." I whispered, my fist clenching. He opened his mouth, but I growled at him and his eyes widened. "I have never for one minute regretted saving you. You are even better a person I had hoped for when I saved you. You're more than I could ever ask for Emmett." I stepped toward him, taking his giant hand in mine.

"Thank you Rosalie. Thank you for this." He whispered.

"Emmett, I want to be happy with you." I sighed, staring up at him. " I just want to be happy." I sobbed, my shoulders shaking.

"Rosalie," he whispered in my ear as he wrapped his arms around me. "That's all I've ever wanted."

_Thank you Lord._

_Thank you for my Emmett._

_Thank you for my Heaven._

**There you go! Hope you enjoyed!**

**I was thinking about the thing that Emmett said about being a God fearing man and this just popped out! lol**

**Peace loves!**


End file.
